1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamic magnet systems, and more particularly to multiple-magnet systems used to generate electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moving a magnet through a conductive coil induces a current flow in the coil. If the magnet is moved back and forth in a reciprocating motion, the direction of current flow in the coil will be reversed for each successive traverse, yielding an AC current.
Several electrical generating systems have been disclosed that make use of reciprocating magnet movement through one or more coils. For example, in various embodiments of U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,185, one, two or three rare earth magnets are positioned to move linearly back and forth relative to one or more coils. The magnets can either be fixed and the coil moved up and down relative to the magnet, as by wave action, the coil can be fixed and the magnet moved relative to the coil as by pneumatic pressure, or the coil housing can be shaken or vibrated as by being carried by a jogger, to cause a reciprocating or oscillating motion of a magnet which moves within the coil. In one embodiment four magnets are provided in successive polar opposition, with the two end magnets fixed and the middle magnets free to move back and forth along respective portions of a tube. The two middle magnets are separated from each other by the carrier for a middle coil, the carrier being approximately twice as wide as either of the middle magnets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,132, one embodiment discloses three moving magnets that are suspended within a vertical tube in polar opposition to each other and to end magnets, with a number of coils spaced along the outside of the tube. To minimize friction between the moving magnets and the tube, the tube is oriented vertically and moved up and down to move the magnets relative to the coils, thus generating currents in the coils. However, the vertical orientation interferes with the motion of the magnets, which have to fight gravitational forces in order to move relative to the tube. The coupling of tube movements into the magnets is thus reduced.
The present invention provides a dynamic multiple magnet system which achieves a greater coupling between a support structure for the magnets and the motion imparted to the magnets themselves. This enables a greater electrical output for a given device size and weight, and also allows the magnets to be oriented for movement in a primarily horizontal direction, thus greatly increasing their sensitivity to applied motion.
These improvements are achieved by orienting a plurality of magnets in polar opposition for individual movement relative to a support structure, with at least some of the magnets having mutually different properties. The magnets can have different magnetic strengths, achieved by various means such as providing the magnets with different magnetizations or sizes. Equal size magnets having different degrees of magnetization, different sized magnets with equal unit degrees of magnetization, or blendings of the two can be used. Surprisingly, the magnet responses to an applied movement of their support structure are greater than for two equal magnets having the average of their sizes and strengths over specific magnetic strength ratios.
The magnets are preferably provided with ultra low friction ferrofluid bearings which establish static coefficients of friction between the magnets and support structure less than 0.02. The ferrofluid preferably has a viscosity less than 10 centipoise, and in a particular embodiment comprises a light mineral oil medium mixed with isoparaffinic acid.
The provision of ultra low friction bearings permits the magnets to be disposed in a generally horizontal orientation, at which their sensitivity to applied forces on the support structure is significantly enhanced. With this orientation the magnets exhibit multiple oscillation modes that effectively couple many different movements of the support structure into useful magnet motion. With one or more conductive coils positioned to have their turns cut by the moving magnetic fields, an electrical signal can be generated to power numerous kinds of operating systems. The critical angle of displacement for the magnets from a horizontal static position is preferably less than 1 degree, and can be less than 10 minutes with an appropriate choice of ferrofluid bearings.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken together with the accompanying drawings.